


Home is Where the Heart is

by BladeoftheNebula



Series: Rockabye Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Home Invasion, Kid Fic, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Tony finds that launching a successful, omega-led tech company has some rather unsavoury consequences.





	Home is Where the Heart is

He pulled the robe tighter around him and surveyed the damage.

Not everyone was going to be thrilled about an omega being CEO of a tech company and taking contracts left and right but he hadn’t really expected they’d go this far.

Glass littered the living room floor, the remains of the front windows. Several scattered bricks, one having taken out the flat screen, looked to be the cause of the noise that had woken him. It was only six in the morning.

He carefully walked to the front door, and walked outside to check for the culprits. The street was empty. He sighed. As he turned back to go inside, his heart sank. 

_Oh, fucking great._

The front of the house was sporting bright red spray paint, stark against the white of the wood. 

_Omega Whore._

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling suddenly small. The tabloids had found out the little titbit about the pups not being naturally Steve’s, though the legal prep they’d done had stopped them from finding out the identity of their biological alpha.

And Ty hadn’t been his first, so once he’d made the papers, others he’d been intimate with (and even some he hadn’t been) had come out of the woodwork to sell their stories. He was used to that at least, being the son of a socialite, but the aggressiveness with which people were trying to take him down and shame him had been surprising.

And he had been ashamed.

He should be able to sleep with whoever he wanted, he knew that.  And he knew Steve didn’t care. He’d been very clear from the beginning how much it didn’t matter to him who Tony had been with. It only mattered who he was sleeping with now (that sentiment had been purred into Tony’s ear and had led to a very athletic evening if Tony remembered correctly). 

But there was a big difference between Steve knowing he had a varied sexual history and watching it be shoved in Steve’s face time and time again by some money grubbing alphas vividly describing all the dirty details.

He really should’ve seen this coming though, given he’d outbid two Fortune 500 companies last week for a defensive armour contract for the military. It was going to make him rich but it hadn’t made him many friends.

He was lucky it had just been vandalism really. Steve was away, and it was just him and the pups in the house. He’d checked on them before coming downstairs, both still safe and asleep. 

But, god. Steve.

Steve was going to freak. He’d been so upset by how the tabloids were treating Tony, and he’d been stressed about the gallery showing he was managing in the city.

His _first_ gallery showing he was managing. It was a big deal and if he pulled it off, there was a chance he might be able to quit advertising and work with galleries full time.

He didn’t need this on top of all that. Not when he’d been so great about looking after the pups the last few years, putting aside his own stuff to help Tony launch the company. Once he heard, there was no way he wouldn’t drop everything to get back.

Everything lately had been about Tony and Stark Solutions, and Steve never once complained. Tony wanted Steve to have his time to do what he loved without it being ruined. Steve needed to be able to take a break from all of Tony’s crap and all the reminders that he’d tethered himself to used goods and actually do something just for him. Tony could handle this. 

Maybe he could get it fixed up before he got home, stop him from worrying?

He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped it against his jaw as he thought about who to call. _Think, think!_

He’d have to let Pepper know, obviously, but that was phase two.

Oh! Of course.

“Nat? Sorry to wake you, but I need a favour.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha pulled up in her car a short time later, her face like stone as she took in the scene. Tony offered her a cup of coffee as they stood in the drive, surveying the damage. 

“Jesus, Tony.”

“I know.” 

“Steve is going to freak out.”

“I _know,_ ” Tony growled, impatient. “I just- well I don’t want him to worry. You’ve seen how he is about the articles online.” 

Natasha turned to stare at him. “You can’t not tell him!” 

Her tone was all alpha authority, and Tony had to fight his instinct to obey. But he pushed through it, fidgeting with his mug. “Of course not,” he lied. “But I thought I could minimise the damage a bit. Maybe get rid of that.” He gestured to the graffiti.

He watched as Natasha walked over to look at the shattered window. “We’d have to work quickly.” Tony let out a sigh of relief. If she was saying it out loud, she’d already agreed. “But we need to take pictures for the insurance and report it to the cops.  I’m not helping unless we get the police involved, ok?” She waited for his nod before continuing. “If we do that now, we can try and fix it before Steve gets back from his trip.” 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Tony hid his copy of the police report away and dropped the twins at Sarah’s. He’d snuck them out the back so they wouldn’t see the damage and get scared. But also, the first thing they’d do is rat him out to Steve so he had to be careful. He hadn’t told Sarah the true reason they needed to come over so early, but he’d managed to make it sound like an important work thing had cropped up that he needed to handle.  

It had been difficult to hand them over. His instincts screamed at him to keep them close, but the idea of them being at the house when it wasn’t safe overrode it. His gut feelings being pulled in different directions left him feeling jittery. 

As he drove back up to the house, he found Natasha and Darcy sweeping up the glass in the lounge. 

“Hey,” he called as he walked in. He found himself enveloped in a hug from Darcy as soon as she spotted him. 

“Oh Tony, are you ok?” 

He nodded, letting himself enjoy the comfort from her. 

Natasha smiled at him over her shoulder. “I sent the measurements to Pepper, she’s organising for a replacement to be sent and installed ASAP. It’s not cheap though.”

Tony waved a hand. “That’s fine, I just want it sorted.” 

He pulled back from Darcy and looked at her. “Did Nat explain?” 

“That we aren’t telling Steve? Yeah.” She looked unsure. “He’d want to know Tony.”

Tony sighed. “I know, but this is the first trip he’s had in god knows how long and I don’t want to ruin it for him. He was so happy last night, you should’ve heard him. The gallery owner took him out for drinks with the artist they were so impressed. I can’t take that away from him.”

“But what if they come back and do worse? You guys might get seriously hurt.”

“I’ve thought of that,” he rubbed his knuckles on his chest, feeling the stress of the morning finally starting to catch up with him. “I already checked and the pups can stay with Sarah till Steve gets back. It’s only a couple of days, and she’s not working.”

Darcy frowned and Tony could see her rearing for an argument, so he scuttled away to get the paint remover from the cupboard under the sink. He was lucky they kept some in the house for when Steve spilled paint from his projects. 

He’d have to take care of the graffiti quickly, everything else he could play off as an accident to any nosey neighbours.

It was all going to be fine.

 

* * *

 

The window was fitted late that afternoon, proving that enough money could fix _a lot_ of problems.

Tony had raised an eyebrow when he realised that Pepper had opted for shatterproof glass, but he had to admit it was inspired.

By the next morning, all traces of the incident had been fixed bar the TV. No one had mentioned it when he’d nipped to Logan’s, so he was fairly sure he’d managed to get away with the cover up.

He was a genius and apparently, he wouldn’t make a half-bad mob fixer. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Steve never had to know. 

 

* * *

 

Tony rolled his shoulders, singing along as he drove Steve’s truck back to the house. 

He’d had a good day, he’d secured a patent for a new invention, and he’d hit a breakthrough in his new AI. He was so close, he could almost taste the fully functioning, learning system. 

He parked up in the driveway and grabbed his bag to head inside. As he reached the door, he froze.

The door was open.

He’d definitely locked it this morning. He’d made sure.

His heart was thudding in his ears as he slowly pushed the door open. His ears pricked for sound as he crept inside.

Fuck. 

The living room wall had been spray-painted in the same red as the house had been.

_Bitch. Slut. Bastards._

The lounge had been turned over properly, mess everywhere. As he stepped further in, he became aware of a smell. 

His robe and his coat were on the floor in the hallway. They reeked of strange alpha.

It was to hurt Steve. That was the point of that little display. Nothing would set off an alpha more than the smell of another alpha in his space that wasn’t meant to be there. They probably hoped Steve would react poorly, take it out on Tony.  

What if this was the breaking point? What if this was the thing that pushed Steve too far? He just accepted everything else – he loved the twins and he backed Tony every step of the way with the company – but this? He always tried not to care about what people thought of him but god this was every omega’s worst nightmare. That their alpha might think they were giving it up for someone else behind their back. 

He bit his lip against the swell of emotion in his chest.

He couldn’t take it. He backed out quickly, running back to the car and locking the doors. 

He needed help. 

 

* * *

 

Tony stood outside with Natasha’s arm around his shoulders as Bucky tore through the house.

Bucky had taken one step through the door and growled.  He’d moved immediately upstairs to make sure there was no one in the house.

He was so relieved Sarah had been able to take Maria and J.J. He couldn’t imagine how scary it would have been for them if he’d brought them back and they’d seen this.

Once they got the all clear, he and Natasha had followed. Natasha’s fury had been swift and unforgiving. “If I catch these bastards, I’m going to rip them apart.”

Bucky called the police, while Nat took photos, careful to make sure she missed nothing. 

When the officer arrived, he checked the house, took prints and gathered the robe and coat into an evidence bag. “We’ll check and see if we can get any matches in the database. Is your alpha here?”

Tony bristled. “No, he’s not. He’s away.”

“Well, I feel obligated to call him, he has a right to know what’s happening at his house.” This was the problem with not having a police force in town, they didn’t know any of the locals or their situations.

Tony growled. “This is my house, and I’m dealing with it. How about you worry less about my alpha and more about finding the guys who did this.”

He felt Natasha shift behind him and could only imagine the look she was giving the man. The officer put his hands up defensively. “Sorry Mr Stark. I meant no offence. I promise we’ll do everything we can. To be on the safe side, you may want to look at staying somewhere else tonight.”

He left soon after, leaving Tony with Natasha and Bucky.

Tony walked through to the kitchen and grabbed the paint remover. “Come on, we have to get moving, Steve’s back tomorrow.” 

Natasha growled. “Are you joking? Tony, this is serious.”

“I will not be terrorised in my own home.” 

“You are being terrorised in your own home!” Bucky snapped. “Stevie needs to know. Why aren’t you telling him?” 

“I don’t want to ruin his trip! Or worry him. Or remind him what a harlot he’s taken up with! He’s been putting in so many hours helping me, he deserves to enjoy himself, not put up with more of my shit. We can just fix this up like we did yesterday.” 

“Yesterday?” It was said with such ice that Tony immediately realised his miscalculation. “What happened yesterday?”

“Fuck.” He looked to Nat. “You didn’t tell him?” 

“You told me not to.” 

 _Dammit._  

 

* * *

 

After much arguing, Tony managed to convince Bucky to help clean up.

It was killing him not to call Steve, Tony could tell. But, by now he was Tony’s friend too, so he was clearly torn. 

Tony felt physically sick as he started to clean. It was a shame; the robe had been his favourite but there was no way he could keep it now. His skin crawled at the idea of it. 

It took over an hour to fix the room and another to get the walls clean and mop the floor. Tony knew he’d probably gone overboard on the lemon pledge but he didn’t want any trace to be left. It was much easier to say he’d spilled cleaning product than explain the smell of unknown alpha.

Once they were done, they sat down to take-out from Sam’s that Natasha had offered to pick up and discussed the problem.

Well, Bucky and Natasha were determined to discuss the problem. Tony just wanted to eat his burger.

“Look Tony, I get where you’re coming from, I do. But trust me when I say, there would be nothing more important to Steve than making sure you’re safe.”

“I know, Bucky.”

“And look, I get that you’re all ‘I’m an independent omega who doesn’t need nothing from no one’, and I’m not mocking you, I respect the hell out of it, but there’s a line where it’s ok to lean on your alpha and home invasion and possible stalking is one hundred percent it!" 

Tony scowled. “It’s not like I’m not being careful, Buck. I sent the pups to safety, I logged both incidents with the police. I’m not being stupid. I just don’t see the point in bothering Steve with it, when it’s not like he can do anything about it. Besides,” he swallowed hard trying not to dwell on it. “What if they came back while he was here? You know what he’s like. What if he confronted them and got hurt?”

Bucky opened his mouth to argue, but Natasha’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“It’s Tony’s decision. Let him do what he thinks is best.” She looked at Tony then. “He’s allowed to be worried about Steve as well.”

Bucky slumped but nodded. “Fine, but you’re staying at ours’ tonight.”

Tony shook his head. “No, I’m not going to be chased out of my own house. And I want to be here in case something happens. I might be able to get some evidence.”

Bucky slammed a hand down on the table. “Absolutely not.”

Tony stood and stared him down. “You think it’s appropriate to speak like that to another alpha’s omega?”

Bucky huffed angrily. “Oh don’t pull that shit. You can’t spend all your time smashing stereotypes and then try that on me.” 

Well, that was obviously fair, but Tony had sort of hoped it would work. 

“Fine, but it doesn’t change anything! I’m staying here.”

Natasha moved then to whisper something in Bucky’s ear. Tony couldn’t hear but when they drew apart, Bucky sighed. “Fine.”

Tony raised a brow. “And you won’t tell Steve?”

Bucky grit his teeth, but nodded his agreement.

Tony sat back down and started back on his fries. He was going to fix this on his own. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Tony stormed outside to the car parked just down the street.

As he approached, the window wound down to reveal Bucky and Natasha, parked up with blankets and coffee.  “Evening Mr Stark.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Natasha smiled. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Tony gestured, annoyed. “Parked outside my house at one in the morning?”

Bucky smirked. “We’ve been getting stale and thought we’d try roleplay. We’re pretending to be on a stakeout. If you’d turned up ten minutes later, you might’ve gotten an eyeful.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Haha.”

Natasha leaned over to look at him. “Tony, if you want to stay in the house and not tell Steve, that’s absolutely your prerogative. But at the same time, it’s our choice to hang out on a public street at 1am to make sure our friend isn’t the victim of a more violent hate crime than vandalism.”

Tony wanted to be angry but he also remembered what it was like when he first moved to Shield – alone and friendless, and wishing for someone to be there and support him – and here was exactly what he’d asked for. It made him feel stupid and warm inside.

Urgh. Careful what you wish for.

He huffed. “Fine, sit out here all night if you want. Be my guest.” 

And with that he turned on his heel and went back inside.

* * *

Tony watched from the windows, feeling nervous and trying to stuff the feeling back down.

It was 6pm and Steve was pulling up in Happy’s taxi.

It was going to be fine.

Steve pushed open the front door, and smiled when he saw him. 

“Hey,” he threw his bag down. “I’m home.”

Tony grinned back. “So you are.” He walked up to Steve, wrapping his arms around him, and enjoying the warmth and safety that came with it. The last few days had left him more shaken than he’d wanted to admit, and now that Steve was here, holding him, he felt the fear drop away.

Steve started to pull back but Tony clung, unable to let him go just yet.

Steve frowned. “Hey, you ok?”

Tony nodded face still half buried in his alpha’s chest. “I just missed you.”

Steve flushed a little which never failed to charm Tony. He kissed the top of his head. “I missed you too.”

Tony leaned back to look at him. “How was the gallery?”

Steve rocked him gently as they stood together. “Good, really good. I’m tired now though, and starving.”

Tony hummed. “You can tell me about it over dinner. I made bolognaise.” He was lucky Steve liked his bolognaise. He still only had a few meals in his repertoire and a passable pasta sauce was one of the easiest by far.

Steve grinned. “My favourite.” He looked around. “Are the pups here?”

Tony shook his head. “They’re at your ma’s. I got busy so she offered to keep them for a day or two.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “So ,you’re saying I have you all to myself?” 

Tony felt the heat settle in his belly. “You certainly do.”

Steve leant down to kiss him, but was interrupted by the grumbling of his stomach.

Tony chuckled. “I’d love for you to take me upstairs and have your way with me, but I think I’d better feed you first, huh?”

Steve looked sheepish. “Probably a good idea.” He threw his thumb over his shoulder at the stairs. “I’ll just put my bag away and get changed”

He gave Tony a final peck and then grabbing his bag, made his way upstairs. Tony wandered back into the kitchen to start serving up. He had just put the bowls on the table, when he heard Steve come back downstairs. 

“Did you want some wine with dinner?” he called, leaning into the fridge to grab the cheese.

When he didn’t reply, Tony leaned back. “Steve?”

Steve was pale, and Tony frowned. “Are you ok?”

Steve stood hands on hips, seeming looking anywhere but at Tony. “Tony, I don’t want to assume anything, because I love you and I trust you, but I’m not sure what to think.”

His heart sped up. “What?”

“I just – I, Tony…can you tell me why our room smells of strange alpha? More than one?”

Tony’s heart sank. Oh god. This was the side effect of his cover up he hadn’t thought of. And then he wanted to smack himself for not thinking about his room. The bastards would’ve gone up there for the coat and robe, stupid! He hadn’t slept in his room last night. He’d camped out on the couch to make sure he’d hear if anything else happened. Hell, he hadn’t even gone up there this morning – just grabbed some toast and clean clothes from the laundry pile and headed straight to the workshop.

And now it was going to ruin their evening.

“Steve…” he stepped forward and grabbed Steve’s hand squeezing it tight. “It’s not what you think.”

“I don’t think anything,” Steve said, voice a bit shaky, eyes down. “But if I did, I would want you to know that if I’d done something to cause it, or hadn’t done enough for you, that I wasn’t satisfying you, I’d- well I’d hope we could talk about it. You could tell me what I’d need to do to fix it.”

Tony gaped at him. _Oh my god._

“Steve, are you telling me that if I had cheated, with not one but _multiple_ alphas while you were away, your response to is not to get angry, but to ask me what you did wrong and ask me if you could fix it?” His voice was getting angrier and angrier.

Steve looked up at him. “I love you, and I know you wouldn’t. Not unless I’d done something.”

Tony felt his anger drop away. This was about Steve’s self-esteem rather than him being an idiot.

“Oh Steve,” he sighed. “Please, if I ever cheated on you, which I won’t, because I love you. But if I did, please say you’d tell me to hit the road, rather than just forgive me because you don’t know how amazing you are?”

Steve was clearly feeling better after this statement because he turned his hand to grasp Tony’s fingers.

“Sure,” he said and Tony rolled his eyes at the lack of conviction. But Steve was looking more relieved by the second so that was a battle for another day.  

Steve reached out to pull him close. “So, do you want to tell me the completely innocent reason there are alpha scents in the bedroom?”

Tony sighed and leaned against him. “Not really, you’re not going to like this much either.”

 

* * *

 

Steve did not like it.

At all.

Tony was slightly frustrated to find he was angrier at Tony for not telling him about the break in than if Tony had been having secret three-or-moresomes behind his back.

He played everything down - left out exactly what words had been scrawled on the walls, what had happened to his coat and robe. Better to have Steve think it was dumb kids or an attempted burglary. But Steve’s alpha instincts were still up and flaring at the idea of strangers being in his house, where his family was.

Steve had wanted to go to the police station a town over and demand more action. But Tony had managed to talk him down about that one. The cat would be out of the bag if Steve talked to the officer or saw the police report. 

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me?”

“I told you, I didn’t want you to worry, it wasn’t a big deal. Just some vandalism.” 

Steve was still thrumming with unfulfilled action, it was riling him not to be able to do anything. Then, suddenly realising something, he turned to Tony. “Wait, is that why the pups aren’t here? Not because you wanted an evening to ourselves when I got back?” 

“Ah, yeah kind of. Or yes, is the actual answer.”

Steve frowned. “Why didn’t Ma call me?”

“Ummm...”

“You didn’t tell her?!” 

Tony put his hands up placating. “I didn’t want her to worry either! You know what she’s like.” 

Steve was taking deep breaths, which Tony knew were to stop him from yelling. 

“Alright.” He said and reached out to pull Tony into his lap and wrap his arms around him. “I’m going to let this go, but next time something happens, for God’s sake Tony, you have to tell me. I don’t care where I am or what I’m doing, you guys come first. What would I care about my art career if I came back and something had happened to you?”

He maybe had a point. Maybe. Tony snuggled against him reassuringly. 

They sat there for a minute, before Steve nudged him to get up. “Ok how about you reheat the food and we’ll eat?”

Tony nodded, and got up to put the plates in the microwave. He saw Steve heading towards the stairs. “What are you doing?” 

“Just going to fix things in the bedroom.” 

 

* * *

 

For a week or so, nothing else happened and Tony started to relax. Maybe the guys had had their fun and were done with it. 

Then the envelope arrived. 

It had come in after Tony left for the workshop, and it was Steve that had intercepted it. Tony walked in the door after a long day to find Steve on the couch. He leaned in to kiss him hello but Steve turned to him before he could. 

“We got something in the mail.”

Tony frowned, coming around to see what was on the coffee table.

It was a pair of panties, sitting on a note that suggested he should spend more time pleasing his alpha and less time opening his mouth.  That was the polite way of phrasing it.

Steve looked stricken. “It was delivered to the house. They know where we live.” 

His face was pale and worried, and Tony was glad he’d kept Steve in the dark about the extent of the break ins. If he knew about them, he’d probably never relax again.

Tony hugged him. “I know. It’s ok. I’ll talk to Pepper, see if we can sort something out.” 

This was becoming a problem and Tony wasn’t sure what to do. 

 

* * *

 

It was 2am a week later when Tony was awakened by Steve shifting on the bed.

“Wah? What is it?” He flailed slightly, trying to grab at Steve and pull him back.

Steve leaned to murmur in his ear. “I thought I heard something outside, I’m just going to check it out. Go back to sleep.”

“Ok,” Tony replied, sleepily. He rolled over to go back to sleep. It took a moment for the words to penetrate his sleep fogged brain and he shot up. 

He scrambled out of bed. “Steve? Steve!” He whispered urgently as he walked downstairs.

What if one of these people were downstairs. Or more likely, more than two. And Steve would fight them and what if they hurt him??

His chest clenched as he hurried quietly down the stairs, creeping around the doorway looking for Steve. 

The lounge was empty but the front door was open. His heart sped up, imagining Steve being shoved into a van, or beaten on the front lawn. 

He pushed his way out the door and scanned the yard looking for Steve. “Steve? Steve?” His fear clawing at his chest when he didn’t spot him immediately. 

He walked further out, waiting for his eyes to adjust. A hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin; his heart pounding in his chest and a scream escaping before he could stop it.

The hand turned him around and he came face to face with a very concerned looking alpha.

“Steve!” He wrapped his arms around Steve’s chest and pressed his cheek to his chest.

“Hey,” Steve rumbled, sounding concerned. “It’s all right. It was just a stray cat messing about in the shed. What’s going on?”

Tony shook his head, not wanting to answer.

“Tony,” his voice had more command in it this time, and Tony knew Steve was running out of patience for this whole thing. 

He sighed. “I wasn’t entirely honest about the break in.”

Steve stiffened. “What do you mean?” 

 

* * *

 

Tony sat on the couch as Steve paced in front of him.

He was angry. Very angry.

But he’d brought Tony inside first and wrapped him a blanket so Tony knew he wasn’t completely in the dog house.

Steve opened his mouth to speak but then shook his head and continued to pace. He repeated the action twice before finally slumping down next to Tony.

“Show me the photos.”

Tony swallowed hard but produced his tablet from under the blanket. 

Steve flipped through, shoulders getting tighter with every picture. 

When he hit the spray-painted words on the inside of the house, his hands clenched so hard Tony though the tablet might shatter.

“Steve.” he reached out to touch his shoulder but Steve didn’t move. 

Suddenly Steve snarled, and Tony drew back quickly. He was worried it was directed at him for a moment, but then Steve looked at him. “How dare they?!”

Steve tossed the tablet aside angrily. “How dare they come to our home, say these things about you and then flee like fucking cowards. If I catch them, I’ll kill them.”

A hot rush of omega satisfaction filled Tony before the less primal part of his brain caught up. God, he’d almost purred. Super not the time to ask Steve to take him upstairs though.

Pity. 

He leaned against him instead, to let him know the sentiment was appreciated.

“Tony, why didn’t you tell me?”

Tony sighed. “I just- I didn’t want you to have to deal with it. You have been so good about all this Steve, seriously. All the tabloids telling everyone about my past…indiscretions. All the time I’ve had to spend in the workshop. I mean, you basically put your career on hold to look after the twins so that Pepper and I could take all those work trips to New York. Those work trips, I might add, that the gossip sites said I was taking so I could fuck half the city! You’ve just been so amazing, and ridiculously ok with all of it. I mean, when you bonded with me, you didn’t sign up for this.” 

Tony slumped. “I love you, and I didn’t want to find out if this was the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

Steve’s hands came up to cup his face, forcing him to meet Steve’s eyes. He had a soft smile on his face that made Tony’s stomach flutter. “I knew exactly what I was getting when I bonded with you. I got to be bonded with a strong, gorgeous omega who was going to take the world by storm. That hasn’t changed.”

Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled him onto his lap to kiss him soundly. Tony arched up to meet him, relieved and so grateful to have him. 

They settled down, Tony absorbing the warmth and strength of Steve’s body, and Steve rubbing a hand up and down Tony’s back. 

After a few minutes, Steve spoke again. “They could be dangerous. I’m heading over to Asgard in the morning. I want to talk to the officer handling it. I want to make sure they don’t think they can ignore it.” 

Tony nodded. He knew with the new information there was no way Steve would back down this time.

“And I think,” he paused and Tony knew he wasn’t going to like whatever came out of Steve’s mouth. “I think maybe you and the twins should go and stay in the apartment for a while. Just until it all dies down.

Tony sat up to stare at him, eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”

Steve’s didn’t flinch. “I think you guys should go to New York.”

“And why would we do that?” The question had a hint of steel to it but Steve pushed on.

“Because it’d be safer. The apartment has better security and it’s too easy to break in here.”

Tony huffed. “I won’t be chased out of my home, Steve.”

Steve growled. “We were lucky! They went up to our room, Tony! What if you’d been home? People like that, no knowing what they might’ve done. They could’ve really hurt you. And what about kidnapping? You’re becoming the richest omega in the industry, you don’t think they might try to get to you through the twins?”

He was laying on the guilt to get his own way, Tony knew, but it didn’t stop the pang in Tony’s chest. 

He rallied. “And you can take that time off from work and the fire department can you?”

Steve bit his lip. “I’d stay here, keep an eye on things.”

Tony stared at him. “You’re telling me that you want to send the twins and I away for our safety, but you’d stay here and put yourself at risk. The fuck, Steve?”

He couldn’t. He needed the pups safe but he couldn’t leave Steve behind. Splitting up his family just wasn’t an option.

Steve kissed him, and Tony begrudgingly accepted it, though he nipped at Steve’s lip to tell him he wasn’t getting away with it that easy.

“You could get hurt.” 

“And what if they hurt you? Or try and make you stop your wild omega from losing them money?”

“I can handle it.”

Tony snorted. “Oh, can you now Mr big, tough alpha? Thank god you’re here to be so manly and invincible.”

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

“ _Tony.”_

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve sighed. “It was worth a try.” He squeezed Tony to him, almost too tight. “I need you and the pups safe.”

“I know hon, I know.”

 

* * *

 

After that night, Steve was clingier than usual.

He was there for every breakfast, even when it was Tony’s turn and he had work, feeding the pups and touching Tony whenever he could get his hands on him, reassuring himself they were there.

If Tony was going out with Darcy or over to Thor’s bakery, he’d offer to drive them even if Tony was happy to drive himself or Ian was just a phone call away.

He was there to pick Tony up from the workshop every evening.

If he had a call out with the brigade, Bucky would mysteriously appear for dinner or arrive to suggest they go to Sarah’s or Sam’s. 

And while he hadn’t said anything, Tony had heard from Sarah that Steve had been offered more curating trips away from Shield that he’d turned down.

It was driving Tony crazy.

But he understood. The idea that those animals had been in his house upset him too, he couldn’t really blame him. So, he didn’t begrudge Steve the boundary checks he did before bed, under the pretence of grabbing his phone or a glass of water. 

On the upside, the twins loved riding in the car and they were logging plenty of hours with their papa. 

But Tony had to fix this, reassure Steve that running Stark Solutions didn’t mean they had to give up the life they’d built here. Because he did love it. Loved their house, their family and all their friends in Shield. He didn’t want them to be chased out of their home because there were people who didn’t think he should be doing it.

He sat in his workshop racking his brains.

As he sat there, there was a ding from his tablet. He looked over to see the test he’d been running was complete.

Oh! Oh of course!

He flicked the switch on his coffee maker. He had a lot of work to do.

 

* * *

 

It took him two weeks to finish the prototype.  

Two weeks of Steve being his shadow and the twins getting far too used to being able to call Steve for any inconvenience and have him be there in a second to fix it. They were getting far too spoilt.

But finally, he was done. 

As he finished up the wiring in the house, he screwed in the plate covering the system and clapped his hands together.

Right on time, Steve walked in with the pups running around him chasing each other. 

He saw Tony and frowned, and Tony felt a little guilty for lying about being out with Jane. 

“Hey, I thought you were out?”

“Sorry babe,” he kissed him apologetically. “I had a job to do here and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh?” Maria leapt off the couch and Steve caught her without even looking before she hit the floor, J.J screeching with laughter as he dodged out of the way of her hands.

“Well, I wanted to make this place a little more secure, put our minds at ease, you know.” He gave Steve a knowing look and smiled when he flushed.

“I know I’ve been a little…” he trailed off obviously trying to find the words but Tony leaned in to give him a peck.

“Protective? It’s ok.” Tony ran his fingers through J.J’s hair as he moved to wrap an arm around Steve’s waist. “It’s kind of sweet. I mean don’t get me wrong, also crazy annoying but I can’t blame you and I love that you love us so much.”

Steve responded predictably by pulling Tony in and hiding his face in his hair. “I do you know. So much.” 

“I know. That’s why I made us something. Jarvis, say hi to Steve.” He spread his arms in a flourish.

“Hello Captain,” a voice announced and Steve jumped. The pups squealed.

“Dad! Who’s that?” Maria ran to Tony to be picked up and J.J clung to Steve’s jeans.

“That is Jarvis. He’s my new AI. He’s here to keep an eye on things. He’s a personal assistant, virtual helper and security all rolled into one. I’ve hooked him up to some of our appliances, there are cameras in the main parts of the house and in emergencies he has a list of contacts to call. He’s like an Alexa but you know, actually amazing.” 

“Wait so he…understands things?” 

“Certainly Captain. And may I just let you and sir know, you’re out of milk.” 

Steve snorted. “Seriously? This…this is amazing Tony!”

Tony beamed. “I know! He can help us out, and keep an eye on the kids when we’re trying to cook dinner or do chores and make sure they don’t get up to mischief. Little troublemakers.” The last was said fondly and he kissed a squirming, giggling Maria on the forehead. “And the best bit,” he snuggled close against Steve’s chest. “Is he can keep an eye on the house.  He can call an ambulance if someone’s had an accident, or well you if there’s a fire. Or activate sprinklers once I get them installed. And if anyone gets anywhere near the house who’s not supposed to be, he can let us know. He can also call the cops. And he can record evidence. If any of those guys come back we’ll have hi-def footage to hand over. And if you’re ever away and you’re worried about us, he can check in for you."

“Oh Tony, that’s - wow. You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, you know that?” Steve lifted him and Maria off the ground. 

Tony laughed as he was swung around. Maria squirmed free when Steve put them back down and she and J.J ran around asking Jarvis questions. 

“Why am I ‘Captain’?”

“Well, we couldn’t both be ‘sir’ and I figured you might like hearing your rank again.” Tony dragged a hand down Steve’s arm. He was glad Steve wasn’t risking his life in the army, but he couldn’t deny the image of his alpha in uniform definitely did things for him. “I know I certainly do.” He smiled at Steve’s blush before he continued. “We can change it. The first draft was ‘Sexy Fireman Steve’!”

Steve snorted, amused. “Let’s just stick with ‘Captain’." 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. “So, does that mean you’ll go work on the exhibit in Chicago?”

Steve sighed. “Should’ve known you’d hear about that.”

Tony looked into his eyes. “You can’t stop doing what you love just because there are jerks in the world Steve.”

“I know, I just couldn’t stand it if something happened to you.”

“I know. But that’s why I made Jarvis.” 

“You’re so brilliant.” 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

It was barely a few weeks later when Jarvis earned his keep.

Well, earned his keep with security; As far as Tony’s concerned Jarvis proved himself the first time he booted up and spoke.

Steve was on a call with the fire crew helping out at a charity event and the kids had gone to bed for the night.

Tony heated up some leftovers for dinner and settled on the couch to catch up on _Brooklyn 99._

The clock had just gone 12am when he heard a sound outside.

He froze. The blinds were down so he couldn’t see out into the yard. His pulse picked up and he stood carefully trying not to make a sound.

“Sir?” Jarvis said, volume low.

“Jarvis, is there-,“ he swallowed hard. “Is there someone out there?”

“Yes sir. Three men. They’re about to start vandalising the house." 

“Fuck.”

He could hear muttering outside.

“I told you, the boss wants us to take him first, easier to explain when something happens to him.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tony chanted under his breath. They were here to actually hurt him?

He wasn’t alone, he realised with a sickening jolt. The pups. The pups were upstairs. 

“Please do not concern yourself, sir, “Jarvis cut in. “I have contacted law enforcement and given them the licence plate number of their vehicle. An officer is on the way. The Captain has also been sent a status update.” 

He opened his mouth to ask about the status update but was stopped by a loud thud and then some swearing.

“What was that?”

“They attempted to throw a rock through the window at the front door but they were unaware the glass is shatterproof. Sir, may I suggest going upstairs to your room for your safety. As per the plan I have been given by the Captain?”

Oh Steve. He should’ve known. He grabbed his phone and headed upstairs quietly. “Are the updates part of that plan?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Anything else?”

“I’ve also sent a status update to Mr Barnes.”

“We know you’re in there Stark!” A voice called by the front door. It was loud enough for Tony, but quiet enough he doubted it was picked up by his neighbours.  “You won’t like what happens when we get in there. We’ll show you an omega’s proper place.” The call was backed up by jeering obscenities and threats.

Tony scrambled towards the stairs, resisting the urge to panic as his skin prickled with fear.

Tony rushed into the pups’ room, not bothering to stop to wake them as he scooped up J.J and then Maria.

“Dad?” Maria muttered sleepily. “Why you pick me up?” 

“Shush baby, don’t worry ok?” He hurried to the master bedroom, grateful for the adrenalin pumping through his body. On a normal day, carrying both two five-year-old pups was hell on his back, but now he could barely feel it. He put them on the bed and closed the door.

“Sir? If you please, I have upgraded the threat alert with the police. They have assured me someone will be here shortly. If you can please initiate the lock at the top of your door for your safety.”

Tony looked near the top of the doorframe to see a newly installed deadbolt. Despite his fear he chuckled. “Another part of the plan Jarvis?” 

“The Captain thought it best there was a safe place for you to hide in the event of an emergency. The height is so the young master and miss cannot lock themselves inside by mistake during one of their games.”

It wasn’t the best place for it, strength wise, but it would slow someone down if he needed to get out through the window.

Bless that alpha of his.

He moved to the window to peek cautiously outside.

He could see movement down by the front window, dreading what they were writing. Steve would know this time, and see it face to face.

He could also see one of the guys kicking up the lawn and scuffing the grass. That was just so fucking annoying and unnecessary. Were they going to start pulling up the flowers next?!

J.J had woken up now too, so he climbed onto the bed holding them tight. 

“Wha’s that noise?” The pup asked, his voice holding a thread of fear. 

Unsure if he should lie, Tony went with something close to the truth. “There are some men outside who want to come in and steal some of our stuff. We just need to wait in here until the police come ok?”

He kissed both children on the head, wrapping as much of his body around them as he could to shield them from anything that came through that door.

He sat there waiting, unaware of how much time had passed until Jarvis broke the silence.

“Sir? I contacted law enforcement for an update, and the officer should be on the scene any minute.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He just had to wait it out.

There was a smash and a cheer that he could barely hear over the blood pumping in his ears as they broke one of the windows around the side of the house. They’d be inside soon. 

He could feel a low growl building in his throat and felt his muscles coil. If anyone came through that door for his pups, he’d rip them to shreds.

“Where’s Papa?” Maria sobbed quietly, and Tony’s heart clenched.

“He’s out with the fire crew tonight remember? And when he gets back he’s going to be so proud of how brave you’re being.”

Suddenly the security lights outside flashed up and the lawn was drowned in light.

Tony got up, making sure the pups were still within reach, to look out the window.

The men outside were scrambling back in surprise, clearly blinded by the sudden change in exposure. 

They started to stumble towards their parked car, but before they hit the road, a car pulled up, lights flashing. 

As the door opened, Tony squinted to see who was inside. His jaw dropped.

“Clint?!”

He watched Clint step out of the car dressed in a police flak jacket and toting a gun. He pointed at the three men and started shouting orders. 

Two of the men stopped, but a third made a break for the car. Clint, moving fast, tackled him to the ground, pulling cuffs from his belt to subdue him. 

Seeing their friend caught, the other two knelt down following the instructions.

He let out the breath he’d been holding. Thank god it was over.

As he took in the sight, another car pulled up, parking haphazardly on the sidewalk. 

Bucky leapt out and run towards the house. “Tony!”

Tony went to the door, undoing the deadbolt. He just managed to get the door open when there was a thundering of footsteps on the stairs and he was wrapped up in a tight one-armed hug.

“Jesus Tony,” Bucky breathed into his shoulder. “Getting that message from your robot butler just about scared me to death. I knew Stevie wasn’t back yet.”

He pulled back and took him in, noting the way Tony was starting to shake. He looked over Tony’s shoulder to see the pups safely curled up together on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. “Hey, I have to go help Clint, but I’ll get Darcy over here ok? With all the racket half the street is probably outside by now.”

Tony took a deep wobbly breath but nodded. The relief made his knees weak and he fell back to sit on the bed. “I’m ok. Go help Clint.”

Also, Clint? Since when was he a cop? Was this whole town going mad?

The pups moved closer to him, and he curled himself around them, burying his face in their curls. They weren’t alone long before Darcy arrived, her face lined with worry.

She sat down beside him, her arm around his shoulders, until the sound of approaching sirens filled the air.

 

* * *

 

Once Clint had handed off his prisoners to his back up, he got Tony and the pups (and Darcy who refused to leave his side) into his car. 

Tony pulled his coat tightly around him, leaning back against the soft leather. Steve was going to flip out. But, at the same time, JARVIS had survived a trial by fire and knocked it out of the park. 

He was exhausted. The stress of waiting had kept him alert. He’d known they’d come eventually and it was a relief to have it out of the way. And soon the contracts would be finalised, and they wouldn’t need to try and intimidate him anymore. 

The police had promised to keep him updated but he already knew who the thugs worked for.

JARVIS had done some digging. 

StaneTech. Obadiah Stane had been very clear on his views of omegas who were trying to get ‘above their station’. And he’d clearly been pissed when Tony had beat him out at the negotiations for the military contracts. 

“Hey Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“You going to explain the whole gun and badge thing or what?”

Clint chuckled. “Oh yeah. Sorry man, I forgot. Remember those burglaries we had a couple a months ago across the river? Well, the cops took forever to get here from Asgard and Fury thought it best we have someone who could be there quick in an emergency. So, he asked me. I’m just on call but with my military background I was fast-tracked through training and voila! I’ve only been official for like a week though, so we got lucky.”

“He going to announce it any time soon?”

“Peter Parker at the Midgard Herald is doing a piece on it. I got my picture taken and everything.”

“It’ll look even better now. ‘Hero Cop saves mouthy omega’.”

Clint snorted.  “I’m sure Peter knows better than that. Steve would give him a stern talking to.”

They took his statement at the Asgard Police Station. It was nearly 3am by the time they were done and Tony nodded off in the car on the way home. 

When he woke up, it was to the car door being flung open and Steve undoing his belt to pull him into his arms.

“Oh god, Tony!”

“Steve.” 

He was lifted against Steve’s chest and he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist to sit comfortably.

The bond bloomed in his chest, making its pleasure at being safe and close to Steve known.

He could feel Steve trembling around him and felt a pinprick of guilt at making him worry. He didn’t regret his success, but sometimes he couldn’t help but think that if he were a different, more traditional omega, Steve would never have to deal with this. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, burying his face in Steve’s neck.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Steve told him sternly. “It’s not your fault these guys can’t deal with how great you are.” 

Tony’s mouth quirked up in a smile. Even stressed Steve wouldn’t let an opportunity pass to make Tony feel loved.

He lifted his face to check out their surroundings. Sarah’s place.

There had clearly been some communication while he was out. Steve gave him another squeeze before putting him down and moving to the back of the car to grab the pups and hug them close. They were so worn out from the events of the night they hardly stirred, just snuggled into Steve’s chest, his scent familiar and safe. 

Steve farewelled Clint and Darcy, and Tony waved his thanks.

They took the sleeping pups into the lounge where Sarah had set up their special rollaway beds they got to use at nana’s house. Tony took each pup from Steve and tucked them in and kissing them both on the forehead. 

Steve led him to the spare room and herded him towards the bed, closing the door behind them. Tony started to pull off his gear, stripping down to his boxers while Steve did the same.

It wasn’t long before Tony found himself tucked under the duvet with a worried alpha all but lying on top of him, guarding him from everything.

He kissed Steve soundly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. God, I was so worried about you. I didn’t get JARVIS’ text until we got back to the truck and I thought…” He trailed off, breath hitching and Tony had to wrap his arms around him tight.

“I’m ok.”

“I know.”

He sounded sad and Tony hated it. He wriggled his hips teasingly against Steve’s.

“Those alphas invaded your territory. You don’t want to, I don’t know, beat your chest, restake your claim?”

It had the intended effect. Steve snorted. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Is that a no?”

“It wouldn’t be, but you’re dead on your feet. I want you to relax and have a goodnight’s sleep. And in the morning, I’ll make you pancakes." 

Mmm. That sounded nice.

He yawned. “Sounds like a plan.” He snuggled against Steve and let himself drift off.

Before he fell asleep, he felt lips press against his forehead.

 

* * *

 

When he woke in the morning, he was alone.

For a minute he frowned, but then he smelt the tell-tale scent of pancakes on the griddle.

He grabbed his phone, shooting a text to Pepper. She would already know what happened by now, but he knew she’d take care of getting the house fixed up. He really didn’t feel like dealing with it, and he didn’t want the pups seeing it in all it’s awful glory and getting scared. They could all stay at Sarah’s in the meantime. 

He pushed himself up and pulled on his jeans. He grabbed Steve’s hoodie and put that on too, revelling in the scent.

The kitchen was warm from the stove, and the pups were in their seats at the breakfast table. They chattered happily to Sarah, who was cutting up their pancakes into bite size pieces, seemingly untraumatized at least for now (though Tony was sure it would come up eventually).

Steve caught his movement out the corner of his eye and turned to him. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Tony returned, smiling softly. He loved this. This feeling of familiar and warm and safe. And love. He felt so much love for the people in this room, and he felt secure in the knowledge they loved him too.

The weight of the last few weeks finally seeping out of his bones. 

Sarah got up and drew him into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

He returned the hug in equal measure, and kissed her cheek. He was sure when the experience was less raw he’d be getting a lecture from her for trying to handle it all on his own.

The pups called to him, and he moved to the table. “Hello my tiny offspring. Are you behaving for your nana?” 

“Yes!” They shouted in unison, and Tony wrapped an arm around each of them and held them for a moment before they wriggled out of his arms.

“Dad!” J.J whined. “I gottsa eat my pancakes.”

Maria had already fallen onto hers, eating ravenously and Tony laughed. “Alright, alright.”

He quickly pinched a piece of pancake and popped it into his mouth, just to hear the cries of outrage, before he moved over to Steve.

“Morning Handsome,” he purred, plastering himself to Steve’s back.

Steve turned his head to kiss him. “Grab a plate.”

Tony watched as Steve flipped him a fresh pancake. His stomach grumbled.

Steve snorted and handed him the syrup and a freshly poured cup of coffee.

They had a quiet breakfast. Most of the chatter came from the pups who were keen to convince Sarah to bake a batch of cookies.

Tony watched them, torn between enjoying their excitement and wanting to grab them and hold them close. It was nesting instinct, he knew, brought on by the stress. All he wanted was hole up somewhere with them and Steve. Keep the world out. 

But they were having fun, and Steve had things to do. It wasn’t feasible. 

He gulped the coffee down a bit too quickly.

After breakfast, Steve announced he was going out.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “It’s Saturday, where do you need to be?” A thought struck him. “Are you going to the police station?” That would be very Steve.

Steve shook his head. “No, I’ll let them handle it, I promise. Just got something I need to do, ok?”

Tony slumped. His instincts flared, thrumming through his body. He hated the idea of Steve leaving his sight but he owed Steve a little freedom after everything he’d put him through. “Ok.” 

He watched the truck pull out of the drive. He hoped his alpha wasn’t doing anything stupid.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed quickly.

They were inundated with guests, everyone having heard about the night before.

Sarah’s kitchen was now filled with edible goods. Treats from Odinsons’, a stew and some pie from Sam’s, and a cake Darcy had made – Tony’s favourite.   

Thor had offered a playdate for the twins if he and Steve wanted some alone time which Tony was definitely going to take them up on.

Best of all, Pepper had called him to let him know the police were charging Obadiah with conspiracy to kidnap and some more serious charges as well.

 _They got a warrant to find evidence he had arranged the break ins and found documents that proved he was connected to a terrorist cell in Afghanistan,_ Pepper told him, a little breathless with excitement. _It’s a long way from trial, but even with the evidence they’ve found so far, the FBI have cause to arrest him._

She also let him know that the house would be tidied up by Monday.

He was so relieved. The idea that he didn’t have to worry about someone coming after him or his family anymore was almost too good to be true. 

As he ended his call with Pepper, Steve’s truck pulled into the driveway.

The current of discomfort that had been under his skin all day dissipated now that his alpha was back where he belonged.

He watched as Steve fiddled with something on the passenger seat. What did he have there?

When he got out though, his hands were empty.

“Hey,” Tony called.

Steve looked up. “Hey.” 

His smile was wide and Tony was instantly suspicious. “What have you been up to?”

Steve leaned against the truck. “I got us something.” 

“What kind of something?”

“Well, I hope you’ll like it. I’ll feel a lot better you having it when I’m away.”

Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What, did you buy a burglar alarm or something? Because JARVIS can-“

There was a loud yip from the car. 

Steve turned at the sound but before he could do anything, a little face appeared from behind the dashboard.

“Oh damn,” he said, but he didn’t sound annoyed. More charmed. “She got out of the carrier.” 

It was a dog.

“You got a dog?” 

“I got _us_ a dog.” He opened the door carefully, grabbing a leash and leading the dog down from the cab.

She was adorable. Short and compact with a big doggy grin.

Tony’s heart melted. He crouched down holding out his hands. “Hi there.”

The dog pulled at the leash, moving to lick Tony’s hand and nuzzle at his chest. 

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed. “Steve, she’s so cute!” 

“Her name’s Harper,” Steve said, stroking her head. “She’s a staffordshire bull terrier. She’s had a bit of a rough life, but the guys at the shelter say she’s great with kids and has a bit of a protective streak. She used to watch over the smaller dogs.”

“The kids are going to lose it.” Tony warned him. Then he fell backwards as Harper leaned on him and he rocked too far back on his heels. 

“I thought she might be good. When I’m on call or away.” Steve scuffed his shoes in the gravel. “I mean JARVIS is great, don’t get me wrong. I’m so glad we’ve got him. But I just thought, it might be nice to have someone else looking out for you and to keep you company when you’re on your own. A bit of a deterrent for the tabloids when you’re out walking. Someone who could comfort you and the pups and be the last line of defence.”

Tony hugged the dog. Her tail was wagging wildly and he laughed. “She’s perfect.”

Tony pushed himself up. “Your Ma baked cookies. Shall we go try some? Maybe introduce the little lady here?”

Steve kissed him. “Yeah, sounds great.”

 

* * *

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> No, _you _wrote an entire fic just to make sure they got a dog!__
> 
> Thank you for joining me for the second foray into the Rockabye verse :)  
>    
> If anyone’s interested I am writing [a Steve/Tony TITANIC AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433784) \- please check it out :D
> 
> Also I want to add some Steve POV to this verse so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
